A Child Of Time
by Star Mage1
Summary: The Dursley's abandoned Harry after finding him on their doorstep because of a strange transformation he goes through. Crossover with Doctor Who challenge
1. Times Child

_**A Child Of Time**_

**Summary:** The Dursley's abandoned Harry after finding him on their doorstep because of a strange transformation he goes through. Crossover with Doctor Who.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

**A/N:** This will take place after the third season of the new series of Doctor Who. So beware that there maybe spoilers for up to that point. I got this idea from reading a Harry Potter/Doctor Who crossover. I decided to make a challenge out of it and have responded to my own challenge (which you can find in my forum). Also this wasn't beta read.

**Chapter 1: Times Child**

"Petunia what is it? Why are you yelling?" Vernon rushes down the stairs. What he sees is a baby on the door step. Petunia quickly grabs the baby and shuts the door. Barely paying attention to Vernon she moves into the kitchen placing the baby on to the table; this causes a letter to fall out from the folds of the blanket the baby is wrapped in.

While Petunia reads the letter, Vernon takes a better look at the baby. As he stares at the baby he gets a strange sense of familiarity, like he has seen him before. What drew his attention is the strange scar on the boys head. It appears to be fresh, as the skin was pink around it and small amounts of blood was coming from it. Whatever could possibly cause a lightning bolt scar couldn't be normal Vernon thought. His attention is brought away from the boy when Petunia gasps in shock.

"Vernon, this boy, he is Lily's son. It seems my sister was killed by some madman, but when that madman tried to kill Harry it back fired. It says I have to take care of him because I am his only blood relative left."

"He is not going to stay here. This is a perfectly normal home and we are not going to have some freak here."

"Don't shout at me, it wasn't like anyone asked me if I wanted to take care of my sister's child."

"Well I am not the one related to that freak."

As the argument escalates Harry's scar begins to glow. Harry cries out in pain drawing the attention of Petunia and Vernon. Slowly at first energy pulses away from the scar but it builds quickly. Harry is soon wrapped in the bright light of the energy. As the energy moves across Harry's body, the colors shift between orange and yellow. Once the energy goes away, what Vernon and Petunia see is a different looking baby. His hair instead of being black is now a light brown that shines where the light hits it. His face has lost some baby fat and has a more angular shape. The scar that was on his forehead has vanish. The one thing that remained however is the color of his eyes. They were still the dark forest green that seem to pierce right through you.

"See that, the boy is already doing freakish things." Vernon points an accusing finger at Harry. As Petunia stares at Harry an idea comes to her.

"Vernon don't you see this is perfect. He no longer looks like Lily's child. We can get rid of him claiming we don't know him. An if someone tries to make us take him back saying that he is Lily's son; well we can point to the fact that he looks nothing like the picture of Harry that my sister had sent."

"Brilliant so once night falls I will take the brat and dump him somewhere far from here."

"You will not be dumping him somewhere!"

"But you just said that we weren't keeping him." Petunia stares at Vernon like she was dealing with a child.

"I know what I said but we are going to do this the proper way. You don't want to get in trouble for abandoning a child. No we will take him to the authority's and let them handle him. We will say that we found this child but we have no idea of who he is."

As Vernon got ready Petunia made a call to the police. They told her that they will send a car over immediately. After she talked to the police she looked through Harry's blankets and person for anything that might identify him. Finding nothing she then hides the letter that came with him underneath a loose floor board in the cupboard under the stairs. She was finish getting ready when the police had finally arrived. When she hears the door bell ring she quickly goes to the door with Harry in her arms.

"Hello we got a call about an abandoned child."

"Yes please do come in." Petunia moves out of the way so the two officers could come in. Closing the door behind them she then turns to face the officers. "This is the boy I called you about. I found him this morning on our doorstep when I went to get the paper."

"Do you have any idea of who the child is or why he was left at your door?"

"No, neither my husband or I know whose child this is or why he was left here."

"Where is your husband?"

"He is up stairs looking after our son. It is just horrible how someone can leave a child out in the cold like that. It was quite a shock for my husband when he found out a baby was left at our door." Petunia knew she was stretching it a bit but anything that kept suspicion from her or family needed to be done.

"Do you mind if my partner went up to talk to your husband?"

"That would be no problem at all. Just go up the stairs and through the second door on the right."As the officer went up the stairs Petunia hoped that Vernon didn't screw things up. Accepting that their was nothing she could do now, she put all her focus on the officer in front of her and answering all of his questions. Petunia went in to detail on how at first she thought it could be her sister's son but then realize it wasn't. How except for his eyes nothing else match what her nephew looks like. Showing the officer a picture of Harry so he can see what she meant. She also explained how she didn't know where her sister was saying they had fallen out of touch after Harry was born. Finally the officer speaking to Vernon return giving a nod to his partner.

"Well thank you for all your help we will take the boy in and hopefully find out who he is." A moment of guilt hit Petunia then as she handed Harry over. Looking down on him she did something she hadn't plan on.

"I have been calling him Evan after my maiden name. He needed something to be called and I couldn't keep thinking him as the boy." As Petunia said this she hoped it would ease some of the guilt she felt.

"I understand at least it gives us something to call him by until we figure out who he is. If you would like we can keep you inform of what is happening with Evan."

"No, I just want to forget that this has happen and focus on taking care of my own son. I would like to return to my ordinary life where strange things don't happen." Frowning at her response but seaming to accept it the officer stood up and after saying farewell had left with Harry (now Evan) and his partner.

* * *

The Doctor was finally finished with all the repairs to the Tardis. He could now get started on the project he wanted to try ever since he faced the Master. After their last battle he had to know for sure. He had to know if he was truly the last of the Time Lords. Using what he manage to save from the Matrix before it destruction during the war. He made it in to a device that will search through all of space and time to find any Gallifreyans, even if they are not a Time Lord. There was a chance it would not work because he had to program it not to seek out any that were registered in its system as dead.

So far nothing was showing up. He knew that eventually he had to accept that there was no one else left, but he had to know. The system then gave a buzzing sound and with a jerk the Tardis was knocked out of time and space.

"No, no, no, no." Shouted the Doctor as he stared at what remained of the device. It was completely destroyed, his only hope of finding any of those left of his kind was gone. There was no chance of ever getting it to work again. As he looked over the Tardis he was at least happy to see that it wasn't severally damage. It was just drain of energy, a couple hours and the Tardis would be back at full power.

"Well I might as well have a look around." Locking the door after stepping out of the Tardis, the Doctor takes in his surrounding. It appears that his police box had landed near a police station.

"Well isn't that ironic." Said the Doctor as he looked at the station, on the wall he reads Surrey Police. Deciding on taking a look inside, he sees it is full of activity. Looking around he finds nothing that grabs his attention. Moving on to the next floor he looks through the windows of the offices as he moves by. He stops suddenly when he sees a baby in one of the offices staring at him.

The Doctor is taken by surprise at the intense look the child was giving him. The boy was sitting on the floor. He appears to have been playing with a Rubik's cube but had stopped. All of the boy's focus now seemed to be on the Doctor. Stepping into the office the Doctor kneels in front of the boy. Looking in to the boy's dark green eyes he sense the boy's mind connecting to his own. He couldn't believe what was happening, the boy was a Gallifreyan and he was connecting to his mind through the reflex link. The shared link that connects all Time Lords minds together but his own was severed long ago. The boy must have connected to him trying to reach out to find anyone else who was like him.

His attention is pulled from the boy when he sees someone move over from the corner of the office. "Who are you and why are you staring at the kid?" The Doctor gets up quickly and faces the officer. Going through his pockets he pulls out his physic paper and shows it to the man. He relaxes after seeing the paper. "Sorry about that I didn't know you are the one child services had sent over."

"That's quite alright, you were just looking after the boy. So is he who I was sent to get."

"Yes, so far we have had no luck in finding out who he is. We have been calling him Evan in the mean time. It was the name Petunia had choose for him, she is the women who found the boy."

"An are you sure she has no idea of where Evan came from?"

"My partner looked around the house and didn't found anything out of the ordinary. When I talked to her she honestly seem to have no idea of who Evan was. She also seem upset that a child could be abandoned like that. I think if she had any idea of who left Evan out of the cold she would have said something."

"Right, well then why don't I fill out all of the paperwork needed. Sooner I get done with sooner I can take care of young Evan here."

Moving over to the desk he grabs some papers and gives them to the Doctor. "Just sign these here and you two can be on your way." The officer turns to watch Evan as the Doctor quickly goes through all the paperwork. "You know this kid is amazing. He has solved that Rubik's cube every single time and all it takes him is a few minutes."

"Evan is a gift. I don't know why anyone would abandoned him but I will make sure he is cared for from now on." Handing the papers over the Doctor bends down and picks up Evan.

"You will make sure the doctors give him the best of care when they check on him."

Stopping from going on his way he turns and gives the officer a brilliant smile. "Don't worry Evan will have the best _Doctor_ in the universe looking after him."

**A/N: **I hoped you liked it. I do not know if I will continue with this, I have a lot of ideas in my head right now. If anyone wants to take this up and continue with this then just tell me.

I tried to make Petunia a bit more human while at the same having her be on the edge with getting rid of Harry. I wanted to do something different with the whole Harry gets abandoned story. I figure she would actually go through proper channels just to avoid any trouble if it got back to her that she abandoned a child. Also Harry being left somewhere or dumped at an orphanage is very overused.


	2. Journeys Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. All rights to Harry Potter and Doctor Who still belong to someone else.

**A/N:** I didn't expect so much encouragement. I will try to keep up with expectations but I am not sure of how good of a job I will be able to do. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 2: Journeys Beginning**

Mrs. Figg was just finish looking at the home for sale. It was perfect, the house being close enough to the Dursley's that she will be able to keep an eye on young Harry. All she had to do now was contact Dumbledore and make the arrangements with the real-estate agent. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the house with the realtor. She looks around the peaceful neighborhood and sees two women walking down the sidewalk towards her direction.

"So what do you think of the house?" asked the Realtor.

"It is very lovely and just what I had in mind for a home." Supplied Figg but her focus returned to the chatty women coming closer. The realtor seeing her focus going away from him tries to get it back.

"This neighborhood also has a very low crime rate. So you don't have to worry about loud sirens waking you up." As he finish saying this the two women came walking by them.

"Did you hear about the police showing up at the Dursley's. It seems that someone had abandoned a child at their front door." Said one of the women. Figg became worried when she heard what the women said.

"Excuse me did you just say a child was abandoned on someone's doorstep?" Questioned Figg. The woman looked at Figg darkly for butting into her conversation. Figg not liking the way the woman was looking at her explains her reason for butting in. "I don't mean to be rude but I was looking to buy a home here but I find myself disturbed by what you said." The woman relaxes at Figg's reason.

"Yes that is understandable. Petunia Dursley, she lives at No. 4, had found a baby on her doorstep a couple days ago when she went to get the paper. I say her scream must have woke half the neighborhood, but that is not surprising I would be shocked too if I found a baby on my doorstep. Well having no idea of who the baby was she immediately called the cops. I saw the police come not long after she had screamed. They took the child after questioning the Dursley's."

"Do you know anything about what happen to the child after the cops took him?"

"No. The Dursley's weren't interested in being updated about the boy. They just wanted to return to their own normal lives. So no one really knows what is happening with the child."

"Thank you for answering my question." Said Figg, the women then continued on their way.

"I assure you this sort of thing doesn't happen a lot. This is still one of the best neighborhoods you can live in. So about the house are you still interested?" The Realtor said all this quickly.

"I will think about it but I really must be going now." Answered Figg before hurrying off.

* * *

Things were normal at the Dursley's, nothing strange had happened since Harry had been left at their doorstep. Dudley was asleep and the day was looking to end like any other. Suddenly a large cracking sound was heard in the Dursley home, causing Petunia and Vernon to jump out of their seats. Standing in their living room was a furious Dumbledore.

"I just received some disturbing news. Apparently cops left here with a child that you found on your doorstep. With you claiming to be unaware of who the child was. Now I know you would recognize your own nephew and I also remember leaving a note explaining everything. So what I like to know is what do you think you are doing getting rid of Harry like that!" Vernon and Petunia cower before Dumbledore's anger. Until Petunia gathers herself and walks up to Dumbledore jabbing her finger at him.

"You have no right to be angry. You leave Harry on my doorstep not even bothering to ask me if I want to take care of my sisters child. So what if I gave him to the authority's at least now he can be taken in by someone who wants to care for him. I may have lied about not knowing who he is but at least I didn't leave him on some doorstep during the night, for who knows how long, until someone found him." Dumbledore's anger died down with her response.

"You are right in that I should have handled giving Harry to you better but what is done is done. Nothing can change the past but you are his family, the last he has. He needs to be with you for his own safety. There is a protection but he can only get with his own blood relatives. Not only would it protect Harry but you as well. Voldemort may be gone but his followers are still out there and they will want revenge."

"You say we would have protection if we take Harry in but what if we don't. Would you just leave us unprotected. Won't they also more likely come after us if we had Harry." Petunia argued back.

"If you truly did not take Harry in then I would still make sure you were protected. However with Harry with you, you would have a protection that could not be created otherwise. Because it can only be made if he was with his family there would be no other way to create it. Which would keep you safe from any of Voldemort's followers."

"Even if what you say is true. I am not taking him back after that strange transformation he went through when he was here. Who knows what else can happen around him."

"Can you tell me about the transformation he went through?"

"A strange light had engulfed Harry. When it disappeared Harry no longer looked the same. His hair color changed, his face structure was more angular, his body seem to lose some baby fat and I think he might have grown an inch. The only thing that remained the same was Harry's eyes. Thats how I knew for sure he was the same boy, even if no longer looked it. Also that scar of his was gone." As Petunia explained what happened Dumbledore stared into her eyes not saying anything. It unnerved Petunia a great deal, it was like he was trying to read her mind. Dumbledore seemed to come to a decision after Petunia finished her explanation.

"Alright I will respect your decision and not bother you again about taking Harry. An don't worry about the protection I will make sure you get it." Petunia was pleased when Dumbledore leaves in a quiet pop. Especial since it was more silently then how he arrived. Once he was gone she sighs in relief, hoping that would be the last she has to ever deal with them.

* * *

Dumbledore walked into the Surrey Police station. After inquiring about an abandoned child he was directed to the second floor of the station. He finds the officer who picked Harry up from the Dursley's yelling into a phone. "What do you mean you don't have anyone by the name of John Smith! I remember clearly his ID saying John Smith from child services and I . . . . . . well fine then!" The officer slams the phone down.

"Excuse me are you officer Erikson? I was told that he can help me?" The officer quickly turns around to face Dumbledore. He was surprise to see a man in a silver/grey suit with a white shirt and a purple tie standing in his doorway.

"Yes that is me. Sorry about my yelling but I just found out something very disturbing. So what is it I'm suppose to help you with."

"I am looking for a missing child, his name is Harry Potter. He has green eyes and brown hair. He went missing a couple days ago. I thought he had died in the fire that destroyed his home along with his parents but his body wasn't found among the wreckage. So I have been going to different police stations hoping he may have been rescued by some good Samaritan and left with the authority's." Erikson's eyes widen in surprise when Dumbledore shows him a picture: easily recognizing the boy they had called Evan. Seeing Erikson's reaction Dumbledore was glad that he took the time to develop a picture of what Harry changed in too from the memory he took out of Petunia's mind.

"Yes he was found and brought to this station by me and my partner. However I am sorry to say this but he was taken. The man who had taken him had an ID showing he was from child services. I had called child services today to check up on the kid. They had said that no one works there by the name he had on the ID and that they had not received any call about the child in the first place." Dumbledore's mind whirled at the different possibilities this could all mean for Harry's safety. "Whoever took the kid seem to put a lot of effort into it. Although why or how I don't know. They had to have known the kid was coming here in the first place in order to redirect the call that was made to child services but how could the person have known about the kid coming here?"

"This is terrible news indeed. I wonder if you happen to find anything can you please contact me."

"Of course, I just need you to fill out some reports in regards of Harry. Also if I could keep the photo you have of Harry it would greatly aid in our search of him." Handing the photo over Dumbledore fills out all the reports given to him. After leaving his contact information Dumbledore then leaves the station.

Erikson looks over the new information he now has. He puts it into a folder that already contains pictures of the man from the stations security camera along with a police sketch. Staring at the sketch he makes a promise to himself "I don't know who you are but I am going to find you and get Harry back."

* * *

Dumbledore enters his office only to find Minerva waiting for him. "I spoke to Arabella and learn what the Dursley's did. So what happened where's Harry?"

"When I went to the police station I found he had already been taken. When I viewed the memory of the officer who saw the man take Harry I did not recognize the person. The good thing is I don't think the person who took Harry was evil. He seem to care for Harry."

"Well thats all fine but that doesn't answer what is happing to Harry. Who knows what he may want Harry for and just because he appeared nice doesn't mean he is! An what of the muggle police?"

"Don't worry I will put in every effort into finding Harry again. I left the muggle police alone because they maybe able to help find the man who took Harry. An about Harry's condition well I have something that will answer your question." Pulling out what looked like a pocket watch he opened it to reveal an arrow with Harry's name on it pointed to traveling. They were a number of other words such as home, mortal danger and Hogwarts. Minerva looks in relief to see Harry not in mortal danger. "I think the reason Harry might have been taken is because of the transformation he went through. It seem the reason Petunia got rid of Harry was because his appearance had changed except for his eyes."

"Was Harry under a charm that altered his appearance but it had failed? Then who could put it on him Lily? No that can't be true because that would mean lily must have cheated on James and she tried to hide it. An I just can't picture her doing that."

"Minerva stop, I don't think Harry was under an illusion. I believe Harry's change was a result of Voldemort's attack on him. Why it happen I don't know but I think it could be connected to the prophecy." Minerva's eyes widen in surprise.

"I am just so worried about Harry."

"I know but I promise we will find him." Dumbledore looks down at the pocket watch staring at the hand pointed to traveling.

* * *

Walking into the Tardis with Evan. The Doctor enjoyed the awe he saw in Evans eyes on how the inside was so much bigger. "An this my Time Tot is the Tardis, she is the best ship in the universe. She can go to any place or any time you want. You and me are going to have a grand time going all over the universe. I am going to show you so many things and I will be teaching you all I know of the universe." Going through his coat pockets the Doctor pulls out a cell phone.

"But before I check on your health I got to intercept a phone call." Making some adjustments to the phone it starts ringing with the caller id saying Surrey Police. "Hello this is child services." The Doctor says in to the phone. After talking to the office for a short while and saying that he will send someone to pick up Evan soon he ends the call. "You got to love being able to receive calls from any time. Now I just need to adjust the phone back. I don't want Martha killing me for not answering any of her calls next time I see her."

After he adjust the cellphone back, the Doctor goes about checking Evan's health. "Well you seem to be in perfect health for a Gallifreyan. Both of your hearts are beating at a steady pulse. Temperature is 15 degrees Celsius and..." Evan interrupts the Doctor at that moment with burp and a cloud of yellow light escaping his mouth. The Doctor stares at the cloud in shock.

"No that can't be, its impossible! How can you be releasing regenerative energy. Regeneration shouldn't be possible for a child: only until after reaching adulthood. So how could you have regenerated?" Doctor stares at Evan in wonder. Doing some quick scans he looks at the data in wonder.

"Well you are only over one years old so that eliminates the possible of you having regenerated to an extremely young state. You are also not entirely Gallifreyan which may explain things. You appear to have lots of extra regenerative energy coursing through you but you are not suffering from it. Still how could you have regenerated and why would need to? Maybe if I figure out who you are related to that might answer my questions."

Doctor quickly turns to what he had left of the Matrix only to remember that it had been destroyed in his experiment to find others of his kind. There goes the idea he had of comparing all the bio-data that was stored in to the Matrix with Evans. However there was still one bio-data he could compare Evan to. Gathering Evans bio-data the Doctor compares it to his own. The Doctor is slightly disappointed to find that it wasn't a match. Turning away from the screen he picks Evan up from where he had placed him.

"Well looks like your not mine but I can't say that I am really surprised. It was mostly wishful thinking on my part. That still leaves the question of who you are related to." Just then a thought entered the Doctor's mind. He lifts Evan so he is eye to eye to him. "Your not related to the Master are you? I won't hold it against you but still the irony would be hilarious." Evan stares at the Doctor like he was looking at a crazy person. Evan then blows a raspberry at the Doctor and starts giggling like he said the funniest joke in the universe. The Doctor joins Evan in his laughter.

"Yeah I didn't really think you could be related to him. So where should you and I go first?"

**A/N:** This chapter is for all those reviews I got. I hope I am keeping up to peoples expectations. I have several ideas but I am not sure what I am going to do.

First Harry has no relation to the Doctor. I was thinking about having them be related but then I got a different Time Lord in mind. But you are going to have to wait on finding out where Evan gets his heritage from.

I will have Evan meet past companions of the Doctor: which will be some interesting reactions. Not sure if I will have a run in with the 9th and Rose.

I have been thinking of including an evil Time Lord that even the Master tried to get rid of (can anyone guess who). But I think that might make things a bit complicated.

Dumbledore is not evil or manipulative in this story, he also has no clue about who the Doctor is.

I hope people like the way I handled things between Dumbledore and Petunia. I tried to make them both guilty and for Petunia to show some kind of working brain.

I also have another Doctor Who/Harry Potter story but I think I will wait to post it until reading the finale book since this story is just a one shot. Sort of my version on a different or possible ending to the last book.


	3. Terrible Twos

**A/N:** I don't know much about the development of a child so I will try to write Evan as best as I can. Evan will also be a bit more advance because of his Time Lord heritage. Also I am very disappointed from the 7th Harry Potter book right now. This is for all of those who love the title Time Tot.

**Chapter 3: Terrible Twos**

The Doctor was running as fast as possible: as if his life depended on it. Then he saw it, the door that lead to the outside of the Tardis. He quickly swung the door open, once outside he slammed the door shut. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he locked the Tardis. "Ha I like to see you get me now. There is no way you will be able to open the door. And don't even think about trying to use the Tardis to go somewhere else, because I made sure it wouldn't."

"Ah Doctor what is going on?" The Doctor turns around, and smiles when he sees a familiar face.

"Jacky boy it is so good to see you. How you been, not causing too much trouble I hope." The Doctor says as he walks up to Jack. "So how long has it been and for that matter when, and where am I. I was somewhat busy when I was setting the destination so I don't really know where I landed the Tardis. "

"It hasn't been too long since the year that never was but we are somewhat in the middle of a problem here. Although you seem to have your own troubles. Which we don't need for this situation to become any worse then it already is."

"Trust me Jack whatever you are facing is nothing compared to what is running lose in the Tardis. I had forgotten how terrible the twos were. Give me Daleks or Cybermen any time over the terrible twos. Ugh I get chills just thinking about having to go back in there to deal with him. Thankfully it doesn't last forever. So what's your problem?" Jack becomes nervous from listing to what the Doctor just said. Afraid of whatever the Doctor has locked in the Tardis. Something that could cause the Doctor to want too face some of his deadliest foes. Since all he can do is deal with the situation at hand he points to behind the Doctor. The Doctor turns around to find about 30 figures closing in on them.

"Well they always say be careful what you wish for. So what are Cybermen doing here I thought they had all been gotten rid of."

"It seem the Master had gather all the Cybermen that hadn't been pulled into the void. Pretty much any that had been made on this world didn't get sucked through because they hadn't traveled through the void. He had then placed them all into storage so he can use them if the need ever arise."

"Well then this should be a piece of cake. I just have to find how the Master would have shut them down if the need ever develop." Jack couldn't believe the simple solution that the Doctor came up with. The hope he gains at the Doctor solution soon disappears when he hears a banging nose coming from the Tardis. Seeing Jacks distress the Doctor tries to reassure him. "Jack don't worry like I said before there is no way for him to get out. Now what command word would the Master have use to shut them all down."

Turning towards the Cybermen the Doctor starts shouting words. "Rossilon, that didn't work. Gallifrey, nope not that one either."

"Maybe he used a word that you wouldn't want to think of?" Ask Jack. The Doctor looks hesitant for a second before saying "Valeyard." The Cybermen continued moving towards them.

"No the word has to have some sort of significance to the Master." Reasons the Doctor.

The Doctors attention leaves the Cybermen when door to the Tardis suddenly glows. When the glow vanishes the door creaks open. "Oh no" is all the Doctor manages to say before whatever was locked in the Tardis comes rushing at the Doctor. Jack is surprised to see what appears to be the Doctor's brown coat tackling him. With a closer look, he sees that the coat is actual just being worn by something that was too small for it. Hands from within the coat move towards the Doctor. What Jack hears from the Doctor, when the small hands reach him, is something he did not expect. The Doctor starts giggling as the hands go about tickling him.

"Alright stop you win. Get of me you terror of a Time Tot." At the word Time Tot all the Cybermen shut down. Jack is surprised by what he sees. He then watches as the Doctor gets up and removes the coat that the Time Tot was covered in and puts it on. Jack stares at what he thought would be some horrid monster turning out to be just a child. The Doctor then picks up the child turning to Jack "You see what I have to deal with."

"What, but, how, I thought." Jack has no idea what to say to the sight before him.

"Evan say hello to Jack. Jack say hello to the little terror." The Doctor says happily. Evan says 'Hello Jack' and smiles brightly at him but Evan then looks at the Cybermen curiously.

"What is a Time Tot and how is that word significant to the Master?" The Doctor becomes serious at Jacks question.

"Time Tot are what Gallifreyan children are called before they achieve the title of Time Lord. For the Master this was the time before he had to look into the Time Vortex. When everything was still alright, when he wasn't yet driven insane from staring into the vortex." Jack is happy to hear that the Doctor is no longer the last of his kind. Then Jack smirks from an idea.

"I'm hurt Doctor I thought we had something going on between us. However now I see you with a Gallifreyan child which shouldn't be possible. Except if you had gotten together with one of your companions. So who was it that captured both of your hearts." Jack says jokingly to the Doctor. The Doctor looks forlornly at Evan before answering Jack.

"He is not biologically mine. I don't know who Evans parents are but that doesn't matter to me. He is my son now and nothing can change that."

"Well at least you are not alone any more." When Jack says this the Doctor is reminded of the Face of Boe last words to him.

"The last words of the Face of Boe to me were 'You are not alone.' Funny how things work out when one travels through time."

"So wait your saying that all the legends about Boe having a finale message was for you." The Doctor smiles knowingly at Jack like there is some big joke that he has yet to get in on.

"Well Jack, as much fun as it been I need to get Evan back to the Tardis." Then in a conspiratorial whisper the Doctor adds, "You know before he decides that the Cybermen would make great toy soldiers to play with."

"Now Doctor I think you are over exaggerating things. He is just a child I don't see how he can be so much trouble." Evan looks at Jack like he has issued some sort of challenge.

"You would be singing a different tune after you have to raise a child. Besides you have no idea how quickly Time Tots develop." The Doctor says warningly at Jack. Baying farewell the Doctor turns towards the Tardis. As the Doctor leaves Evan stares at Jack from over the Doctor's shoulder. Jack could almost swear that the kid smirked at him before the door of the Tardis closed.

After the Tardis leaves Jack's team finally arrives but they stop when they see him. They appear to ignore all the Cybermen in interest of staring at Jack. "About time you guys arrive but why are you all staring at me like that?

"Jack what happen to your hair?" Gwen asks. Curious what she meant Jack goes to a window to look at his reflection. What he finds is hair has turned blue: the exact same color as the Tardis. "What happen to my hair!" Jack shouts.

In the Tardis Evan laughs as the Doctor sets a new destination. Curious the Doctor looks down at Evan as he laughs. Wondering what Evan finds so funny and worried at what trouble he is going to be in now.

* * *

Albus was at a lost. In two years he has yet to find any sign of Harry. No piece of magic he tried seemed to work. Most of the time the watch that he had set to Harry showed traveling. Although it was better then those occasions where it said mortal danger. Looking up from the knock on his door he sees Minerva entering his office.

"Still nothing on Harry?" Minerva asks as she takes a seat across from Albus.

"No. Although I am happy and sad that my investigation into Barty Crouch Jr. turned up nothing. It seems that he knows nothing about Harry's disappearance. At the same time, I have no idea on explaining how the person who took Harry could past for a duplicate for Barty Jr. the man who took Harry was at the police station for over an hour so that removes the possibility of polyjuice. At the same time Barty Jr. had been busy at the ministry during the time Harry was taken. There are also no other relatives who would even bare a resemblance to Barty Jr."

"Albus you didn't reveal to Barty about Harry being missing?"

"Of course not, I had asked indirect questions so he would have no idea that Harry was missing. Still the person who took Harry had no problem passing among the muggles, that leaves out most Death Eaters."

"So basically we are still nowhere in locating Harry. What will happen when Harry is supposed to go Hogwarts? People are going to wonder where he is."

"There is no point in worrying about that until the time comes. In the mean time it is best if we put all our focus on finding Harry instead of worrying on what the future might hold."

**A/N: **I will be leaving Wednesday for Comic-Con. I just wish that Jack could also have come for the Torchwood panel. I actually had something different planed for the confrontation with the Cybermen. I had planed for Evan to use his magic to shrink the Cybermen for his own toy soldier set. However it felt like too much magic for Harry to be doing. After re-watching Goblet of Fire I saw David Tennant as Barty which was a surprise for me. I had no idea if I should have them with the same appearance or not. Then I read about a Doctor Who episode called _The Enemy of the World_ which helped me make up my mind.


	4. First Encounters

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have been busy since I got back from Comic-Con. I also have way too many plot bunnies running around in my head.

**Chapter 4: First Encounters**

"Why are we stopping here?" Evan asked as the Doctor stares into the monitor.

"A while back an elemental shade had escaped from the Howling Halls and took resident in one of the homes. When I arrived I was too late, the shade had already killed someone. I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen again, so I set up an alarm system. I would be alerted and it would also reveal how the shade arrived here. And I have just been alerted to a shade escaping again."

The Doctor runs out of the Tardis with Evan following on his heels. Moving past the different homes The Doctor finally stops at a house that appears no different from any of the others. He uses the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. Hearing a scream and then a loud thud, the Doctor and Evan runs up the stairs towards the noise. The Doctor nearly trips on the shade as it is getting up from the floor.

The shade recognizing the danger it is in flees down the hall and escapes out the window. Running back down the stairs the Doctor yells "Stay here" at Evan when he passes by him. Evan wanting to follow stops when he hears someone say wake up. Following the sound he finds a young girl with bushy hair shaking a women on the floor.

"Here let me check her." Evans words draws the little girl's attention. She turns to Evan and looks at him incredulously.

"What can you do? You look about the same age as me!" Evan is shocked by her response.

"You see my dad is the Doctor and he has taught me...well...all kinds of things." Evan says to the girl trying to reassure her but feeling that he was not doing a very good job of it. She looks at him hesitantly before giving a nod. As Evan goes about checking the women the bushy haired girl seems to eye every move he makes. Deciding Evan wasn't a threat the girl begins to talk rapidly.

"My name is Hermione and that's my babysitter Kristen. The moment she saw that thing she fainted in shock. My parents are at some medical conference right now. You see they are also doctors, well dentists specifically. So what kind of doctor is your dad? Also shouldn't you say your dad is 'a' doctor instead of 'the' doctor?"

"Nope I meant what I said. Well Kristen looks like she will be fine once she wakes up. By the way my name is Evan." Evan turns his focus from Kristen to Hermione, "So do you want to tell me what happened."

"Kristen was putting me to bed when that strange thing came. It was as if the thing was rapped in shadows. When Kristen fell to the ground I was so scared that I screamed. Then something weird happen as the thing moved closer. Like magic the thing was knocked backed on to the ground in the hallway." Hermione became nervous when Evan just stared at her, "You don't believe me."

"Of course I believe you. You have no idea some of the things I have seen in my life. From cat people to talking trees. The different worlds and civilizations I have visited. It is safe to say I have seen things you can't even begin to imagine. What I am trying to figure out is what could have knocked the shade back. Can you think of anything else about when the shade was knocked backed?" Hermione stares at Evan like he grown another head.

"Been to other worlds, cat people, are you out of your mind or have you just let your imagination go. There is no way you can have been to other worlds since the farthest people have been is to the moon."

"Oh really, than please explain where the shade came from. Just because you don't know something or know how it is possible doesn't change the fact that it is true."

"I guess you do have a point. I have never heard or seen anything like that thing, shade, whatever that creature was before. Its just, how could you have been to other worlds?"

"In my dad's ship of course. You see I may look human but I'm not." Grabbing Hermione's hand he puts it over his heart. After a minute of her feeling his heart beat there he moves her hand over so she can feel his second heart.

"You have two hearts!" Hermione says in amazement. The Doctor returns that moment to find Hermione's hand on Evan's chest. Chuckling the Doctor's laughter cause the two children to separate.

"Evan aren't you a bit young to be having girls all over you. Your not even 7 years old yet." The children's face turn crimson at his words. Still chuckling the Doctor goes to Kristen as he sees her regain consciousness.

"Easy there no need to rush in getting up, you are safe now. There is nothing for you to worry about now. I took care of the Shade and sealed the way it got here, so one shouldn't be able to escape to here again." Helping Kristen up he guides her to a nearby chair. "With a good nights rest you should be fine. Now Evan it is time to go. I'll give you a moment to say farewell to your new _girl_ friend." The Doctor leaves the room with smirk on his face.

"It was great meeting you but I better be going, so ah goodbye." Rushing to the door Evan stops and turns around to face Hermione. "Maybe we will meet up again someday."

"I would like that. You could tell me more about the things that are out there." Smiling at Hermione's response Evan takes off. Kristen looks at the door with confusion.

"Hermione who were those people and what were they doing here?"

"They were aliens that had saved us from that creature."

"Hermione there is no such thing as aliens besides those two look human to me. As for what broke in here: it was probably some crook dressed up that way to be more intimidating. Now come wait downstairs while I call the cops."

Hermione reluctantly follows Kristen downstairs. "But I felt both of his heart beats!"

"Hermione people don't have two hearts. You were most likely confused because of everything that happen. I am glad that they came because that must have scared of the crook but they were just two normal people trying to help." Kristen then pauses as a thought comes to her. "Although they should have stayed to give a report to the police."

* * *

Returning to the Tardis Evan groans when he see the look on his father face. He knows that he will be teased endlessly about what happened. Seeing the embarrassed look on his son's face the Doctor decides to cheer him up. Besides he will have plenty of time to tease him later.

"Evan how about you choose where we go this time." Hearing the Doctor say this Evan rushes to the controls in excitement. He sets the destination for what he hope would be an interesting time. Especially after hearing about his father's adventure during that era.

Once the Tardis settled at its destinations the Doctor watches as Evan runs to the door. "So where have we gone to?" Evan stops opening the Tardis door at the question.

"Well dad why don't you come and see." Grinning at the response the Doctor hurries after Evan. Once outside the Doctor immediately recognize the area that they are in.

"We are during the Elizabethan Era. Evan are we near the Globe Theater."

"No, the Globe Theater isn't finish yet. I set the Tardis far away from it to avoid changing any of the future events that will happen there."

"Well then I guess there wouldn't be too much harm in exploring this area."

The sun was now setting over London. They were walking in a wealthy residential area. The lights from the homes were driving back the darkness that came with night. As they walk Evan kept thinking about what Hermione said. It brought up something's that he had been wondering about for some time.

"Dad when you explained about the Carrionites you said what they used wasn't truly magic. I wonder besides what they used if there is such a thing like magic?"

"Well the Carrionites used words to manipulate the universe and as Shakespeare displayed humans can use the power of words as well. Anyone with a proper knowledge can do that. Same can be said with mathematical equations or Arithmancy. Now there are also many types of energies that can be tap into which can be used to manipulate things. Some beings can tap into the energies that flow through the universe. Others generate the power inside themselves that allow them to do things that would seem impossible. Magic is such a broad term that any of those things could be seen as that. Hell even an advance peace of technology would be considered magic to an primitive being."

"So basically magic could be anything that influence the universe around someone or at least appears too. It is something that goes beyond or appears to violate what someone considers normal or the natural way of things."

"Exactly, as Gallifreyan we have an higher brain function that gives us greater mental powers. Which provide for our telepathic abilities and if we wanted we can tap into psychic energies that others generate. Now Time Lords can sense things moving through time and space. Time Lords are also able to perceive the past and all possible futures sort of clairvoyance. That doesn't mean Time Lords know everything. It is that they could tell if something was wrong in time. Unlike others who travel in time, Time Lords are biological suited to travel through time."

"You seem to refer Gallifreyans and Time Lords as two separate people, why is that?"

The Doctor has a look of indecision on his face, he pauses for a moment before answering Evan. "Time Lords are a subset of Gallifreyan. One isn't automatically a Time Lord because they are born a Gallifreyan. They need to go through schooling but most importantly that need to go through the initiation ceremony before the Untempered Schism. The Untempered Schism is what allows a Time Lord to truly be able to perceive time. You are a Time Tot which is a child of a Time Lord because of this you are already more able to become a Time Lord and travel through time. You have inherited the Rassilon Imprimatur: it is a symbiotic nuclei that allow Time Lords to withstand the molecular stresses of time travel and grant them a link to their Tardis. However until you go through the initiation ceremony before the Untempered Schism you can never be truly called a Time Lord."

"And where is the Untempered Schism?" Evan ask but already sure of what the answer would be.

"Gallifrey" The Doctor answers sadly.

"So this means I will never get to become a true Time Lord. I will always be a Time Tot never able to claim the title of Time Lord." Evan says dejectedly. The Doctor hated how he has upset his son but he had to find out eventually. Quickly trying to think up of a way too distract Evan. He then notice a party going on in one of the homes, well home might not be the best term it was more of an mansion.

"Come on Evan why don't we go crash the party that is going on over there. We can liven it up a bit."

"I don't know, besides remember what happen at the last party we went to."

"Now from what I remember you were having a blast being dressed up as an Indian. Although it was sad to see all that tea go to waste." Evan's sad face disappeared as he cracked a small smile.

"Alright, I guess it would be fun to crash the party."

Heading towards the entrance the Doctor pulls out his psychic paper. The Doorman immediately lets them through when he sees the psychic paper. Once in they find the place already full of many Lords and Ladies. Before the Doctor and Evan have a chance to mingle about, everyone's attention is drawn to the entranceway at the herald of the arrival of the main guest of honor. The Doctor is immediately on edge when he discovers who it is. Standing at the entrance is none other than Queen Elizabeth.

**A/N: **Next update won't be for a little while. Hope I did a good job in explaining about the Time Lords and magic. Don't worry Evan will become a true Time Lord.


	5. Off With His Head

**Disclaimer: You know damn well that I don't own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.**

**A/N: _MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!_ Enough said, either offer to help beta and actually be good at it or Don't Complain. (I also like to state that I have seen people with worst writing then I have.) And don't think I haven't tried getting a beta for my writing. You lot who complain about my grammar, when I ask a couple of you if you would beta you suddenly become silent and don't respond back. Yes I also know that I didn't ask all of you, so don't say but you didn't ask me.**

_**Second thing my grandma just died so I am not in the best of mood.**_

**Third I had made a challenge out of this, so if you want, go write your own version if you don't like my grammar. Provided you of course inform me and make it different from what I wrote. The challenge is in my forums.**

**Fourth would someone please make a picture of Evan and the Doctor at the Boston Tea Party. I would like to see Evan dressed as an Indian and the Doctor with a feather headdress. You may include past Doctor's in the background. And before people start going off about the Doctor being some place he has already been. I would like to state that it is possible (in my opinion) and I would gladly explain my reasoning. I will even create a forum just so people can debate this.**

**Fifth it has been hot as hell where I lived recently and I got several dead fish to prove it. It finally cool down enough where it doesn't feel like I am going to die because of the heat.**

**Sixth I don't have to write this. I was very tempted in the past month not to continue.**

**Seventh I an not happy with this chapter but it is what you get because of my mood. And no I will not be changing it later on. (I think)**

**Eighth right now I don't give a damn about my grammar. So &-!#$ all you want about me getting a beta because right now I don't care.**

**Ninth be happy with what I wrote. I was going to just start off with them being chased and leave it at just one page for this chapter but I decided instead to show what happen.**

**Tenth well I was cheered up when I saw David as Davina. That is why you lot have something to read.**

**Ch. 5 Off With His Head**

"Oh no, please don't order your guards to kill me," the Doctor exclaims. Queen Elizabeth looks at the Doctor with a neutral expression on her face.

"Why would I order your execution," ask the Queen.

"Ah because you can." Hearing no orders for his death The Doctor relaxes, "So wait you don't want me dead."

"I have no idea what you are going on about. However if I wanted you dead I would have already gave the order." Answers the Queen with a note of finality in her voice. The Doctor stares at the Queen as she moves away, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"This is absolutely brilliant. She doesn't want me dead yet. Oh I can't wait to find out what's going to happen. Although it is best to be on our toes, who knows what will occur. Evan I want you to be on the look out for anything suspicious."

"How can you be sure that something will happen here that will make her want to kill you?"

"You know that she had her guards chase after me for something which I had no idea for. It is also possible that the reason for that happening may or may not occur during this party. However I have a good feeling that it will happen today."

"Wouldn't it be more of a bad feeling. An why not just ask the Queen to try too kill you the next time she sees you? You wouldn't be changing the future and we get to avoid any trouble."

"Now Evan I have enough beings wanting to kill me without me going about asking people to do so. Besides you know trouble has no problem finding us."

"So wait you rather want her to kill you?"

"Yes! Wait no!" The Doctor pauses, then smiles as he gets an idea, "Here take the sonic screwdriver, but use it only if you are in danger." The Doctor then takes off moving through the party crowd. Evan smiles as he got his hands on the sonic screwdriver and for making his dad flustered at the same time. With the sonic screwdriver in his hand Evan starts exploring the party.

So far no disaster had yet to occur, nor had Evan found anything out of place. As he looked around he sees his father has the Queen's undivided attention as he is busy chattering away with her. Moving around Evan tries to keep busy and enjoy the party but his mind keeps wondering back to what he learned that day. The fact that he will never become a Time Lord.

Ever since he was a child Evan wanted to be just like his father. To be a Time Lord when he grew up, now he knew that could never happen. He grips the sonic screwdriver tightly as his frustration grows. **'IT WASN'T FAIR' **he screams in his mind. The entire sonic screwdriver glows and sparks in response to his mood. Suddenly all the glass in the room shatters.

Everyone freezes in alarm, not a single sound is uttered. All they do is stare at the shattered glass all over the place. The Queens guards move to the windows looking out for anyone who could have broke them. They find the streets are bare, not a single soul was out there.

Evan stares at the sonic screwdriver wondering what happened to it. As he inspects it he notices the setting kept changing. Evan starts adjusting the screwdriver trying to fix it. He manages to get the sonic screwdriver to remain on one setting but it is one he does not recognize.

The Doctor rushes over to Evan the moment the glass breaks. The Queen follows him but not at the same hurried pace that he moved. When the Doctor gets to Evan he sees him adjusting the screwdriver. "What happened?"

"I don't know it just started to glow and spark, an then all the glass broke. When I checked on it the setting kept shifting. I manage to get it to remain on this setting but I have no idea what it does." The Doctor grabs the screwdriver. He looks at the setting it is on but couldn't remember what it does. As he inspects the screwdriver the Queen moves next to him. The screwdriver sparks again but only the focus glows this time. Before the Doctor can stop it the screwdriver goes off.

The Doctor looks up to see what damage the screwdriver had done. He grimaces when he sees the Queen standing where the screwdriver was pointed at. "Doctor what is that strange object you are holding." Before the Doctor could reply a piece of cloth fell from the Queen's dress. As he stared at the cloth falling to the ground he finally remembered what the setting did. When the cloth hit the ground he immediately looked up at the Queen with dread. He watched as the Queen's gown literally came apart at the seams.

Everyone stared as the Queen desperately clung to as much of what remained of her gown as possible. The furry the Queen was feeling was easily visible on her countenance. She screamed for her guards and at her command they quickly surround her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sor…." The Doctor started to plead but the Queen interrupts him.

"Silence! You Doctor are now my sworn enemy. I have no idea how this could have happen but I am certain you are responsible for it. I will not allow you to go on just so you can cause more chaos later on. You have humiliated me in front of my subjects and I will set an example with you. Guards, off with his head!"

"Evan RUN!" The Doctor grabs hold of Evan's hand and pulls him out the door. They run all the way to the Tardis, the Queens guard trailing not far behind them. Once they get into the Tardis the Doctor quickly sets it in motion. "I must say for all the things to happen. I did not expect that to be the cause for the Queen wanting to kill me." The Doctor says this with a big smile on his face. Evan can't help but grin as well at the ridicules situation they just ran from.

"I guess it was worth running for our lives just to see that happen to the Queen. What I would like to know is why the sonic screwdriver have such setting? Please tell me it's not for some perverted reason like taking peoples clothes of quickly."

"What, NO! I have that setting for whenever I need to undo some seams. You know when I mess up quilting."

"You don't do any type of sewing including making quilts."

The Doctor scratches the back of his head. "I may some day pick it up as a hobby. Besides you never know one day we might be attacked by some type of cloth monster and then where would be without that setting."

Evan stares at his father with a dubious look. "And where exactly would we face an animated cloth monster?"

"I don't know but with my luck it is very possible. Now enough about that, what I want to know is what happen with the sonic screwdriver." Placing the screwdriver down the Doctor starts scanning it. The results surprise him, "What! This can't be right. How could the screwdriver be saturated with this kind of energy? Unless but no I would have picked it up sooner." The Doctor stares at Evan. His intense gaze unnerves Evan who starts to fidget uncomfortable.

"**Of course!**" The Doctor suddenly shouts.

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I ranted enough for one day.


	6. Like A Giant Wand

**Disclaimer: **Really, what is the point you already know the answer to this. I don't own anything from the Doctor to Harry Potter.

**A/N: I have just moved so that is why it took so long to update. From now on my updates may take longer since I do not have the internet any more. This makes looking up information harder since I can't access it anytime I want now.**

**Chapter 6 Like A Giant Wand**

The Doctor drags Evan to the medical lab and with no effort lifts him on to a medical bed. "I need you to lie down while I run a full diagnostic scan on you."

The Doctor switches the controls by the bed causing a beam of light to pass over Evan, immediately data rolls across the screen. The Doctor stares at the impossibility of what he is seeing. Adjusting the controls, he sets the scanner to exclude from its search the energy it was detecting. Looking at the new readings, he grins manically. "Oh yes, I knew it.…but still the earlier readings brings about whole new set of questions."

"Dad what is it, what does it say about me?"

"It's nothing you should worry about but it appears that your body still has some regenerative energy. This is unusual because it should have dissipated after fifteen hours from regenerating. However, because of the regenerative energy coursing through your body it made it impossible to detect any other kind of energy. That is why I never notice it before, but after I had adjusted the scan it picked up another kind of energy from you." The Doctor scratches the back of his head. "I should have realized sooner. The way strange things happen around you whenever you were in danger or very emotionally. It seems silly now in hindsight that I did not put it together but I never did spend much time around wizards."

"Wizards, as in magic spells and hocus pocus." Evan said disbelievingly.

"Now don't give me that look. I may have never taken you to any wizarding places before but you must have suspected something. Why else would you be asking about magic earlier?"

"So I'm a Wizard?"

"Well that are what the males are called, females are referred to as witches. However that is beside the point, what it boils down to is that your body generates a unique kind of energy. This energy can manipulate things at its most basic molecular structure. With it one can shift from one point to another, animate objects, transform things from one form in to another, and so many other possibilities."

"So I will be able to do all those things." Evan sits up excitedly.

"It is not that simple, you will need to get a wand in order to best use the energy or if you want to say magic. The wand not only increases the amount of magic you have access to but it also helps you to focus the magic. The wand is made up of a core from a creature that also generates magic: this gives you more magic to access. The core is then encased in wood which acts as a conduit allowing you to focus the extra magic combined with your own."

Evan sits up on the bed contemplating what he has learned. "So that time when you used the Archangel network it was like you were using it as a giant wand. The satellites, like the wood of a wand, helped you to tap in to all the energy that people were generating. The people acted as the core of the wand, providing a boost to your psychic energy. Because on your own the psychic energy you generate wasn't enough to do anything."

"I never thought of it like that but that is a very good example."

"So can we go get me a wand now?" Says Evan as he jumps of the bed excitedly.

"No, you are going to have to wait until your eleventh birthday. That is the age when a person can receive their _own_ wand. It is not possible to get a wand any younger no matter what time period we go. Now don't be too upset this will give you time to learn and be ready to use magic properly once you get a wand. Also it would be a good idea to look into how your Gallifreyan biology may affect your magic and vice versa. Now that I think about it you being magical could also explain why you still have regenerative energy and how you could have regenerated as a child."

"I guess I can wait for my wand and I do want to figure out how I could have regenerated as a child," Says Evan.

"Brilliant, why don't we get started by you reading up on the magical books in the Library and I will go over more thoroughly the data from your scan." Moving out in to the corridor Evan and the Doctor go into opposite directions. Navigating through the Tardis quickly Evan soon arrives in the Library.

The library is breath taking to look at. The walls are covered with bookshelves from floor to ceiling. Each shelf is jam packed with varying types of books. Against the bookshelves are sliding ladders which can be used to reach the higher shelves. The ceiling is of patterned color glass that lights the library in different hues. The library's shape is more like a hall but when one looks down in either direction it never seems to end.

Peering down the endless halls of the library Evan ask the Tardis for the books he is looking for. A grinding noise can be heard as the bookshelf in front of him shifts back and another takes its place. Pulling one of the books from the shelf he checks the contents and finds it is what he was looking for. Thanking the Tardis he grabs a few more books before heading back to his room.

Opening the first book he pulled from the shelf Evan flips to the first chapter.

_Magic is a force that still remains a mystery and which no amount of study has been able to solve. Magic seems to easily defy known laws of the universe with the greatest of ease but at the same time have its own rules that it can not break. As powerful as magic may seem it has it limits and most often sentient beings that have magic can unknowingly become limited by it. Beings with magic often come to believe their superiority over others, because of this they would often dismiss anything from those they see as inferior. Alas because magic can make tasks easier, beings that use magic fall into a pitfall that magic can solve any problem. If you have been gifted with the ability to use magic then it is important that you don't make those mistakes and to remember that even magic can't accomplish everything. Do not forget that magic is not the only way to accomplish tasks and that there are many other ways to going about things._

_**The basic rules of magic are this:**_

_**Magic can not create life**__. It may imitate life, it may animate, it may make something function on its own but it will not be alive. The reason many theorize on why magic can not create life is that it can not create a soul. Some would argue on this point saying magic could destroy a soul and that it can bind a soul so why not be able to create one. They point to such examples like Dementors and Ghosts. However there are few spells that affect the soul and like how magic is still much a mystery so is the soul. It is not possible to track a soul after a person dies and no one knows how a soul comes to exist in the first place._

_**Magic can not make something from nothing**__. Most find this hard to believe because of the branch of magic known as conjuring. What many are unaware of is that, with most conjuring spells, what is really happening is that an object is being transported from one location to another. After some time most objects will return to the location from which it came if they are not banished back. The more complex an object is the harder it is to conjure and the less stable it will be. Objects with very few details are the easiest to call forth and will last longer. Now some objects can be set up by an individual to be called on, these objects will remain after being conjured. _

_**Magic can not overcome death**__. Death is inevitable, no matter what ways individuals have tried to stop death by using magic in the end death always wins. Most methods that have been created tend to have a detrimental effect: loss of magic, loss of mental capabilities, instability to the body, fracturing of the soul. For many magical beings the battle to overcome death proves the greatest downfall. But for some it is not about preventing their own death but undoing the death of one they care for. This proves even more unfruitful than trying to stop death. For if they succeeded in reviving the body it is as a soulless husk with the body in a state of decay. Yet if they succeed in bringing back the soul after it has past on it is only as a specter. Either way magic fails at restoring the decease to the way they once were._

_If you keep this basic rules in mind when using magic then you will be able to prevent falling in to the traps that many others have. Remember that magic is a gift as well as a responsibility. I'm not saying that you have to use it for the greater good but to not become arrogant and let the power you have consume you. Always be sure to know your limits and use magic with respect._

Evan was already regretting his earlier rush in wanting to use his magic. He hadn't even started to truly control and use his magic and he had already been thinking about using that power without realizing what consequence it may have. He did not want to become like those who have become consumed with power.

The sound of the door opening brings Evan out of his reverie. "Evan you must come and take a look at your scan results. This is just incredible why I ……. Evan what's wrong." Concern is on the Doctor's face as he takes notice of Evan's slouched posture and worried look. Hesitantly Evan tells his father the fears he has.

Taking Evan in to his arms the Doctor holds him comfortingly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are still just a child and you still have much to learn. It is alright for you to want to use your magic. You were reacting just like any other child would have; excitement at having something so amazing. I know you would never misuse your abilities. Besides your worries are all the proof I need to know that you won't let this power go to your head." Evan smiles at his father's words, his worries disappearing with them.

"Thanks dad."

"Now that is all cleared up how about we take a break. We can go to Barcelona! What do you think, which one should we go to the planet or the city."

"Well if we go to the planet can we get a dog?" Evan asks giving his dad a puppy dog look.

"City it is." The Doctor says before suddenly taking off to the control room not daring to look back. Evan follows right after him not about to give up.

**A/N:** I hope that I establish limits for magic well enough and kept it working the way it seems to be in the books. Please tell me if there are any problems with it. I also like to state that the power in the heart of the Tardis isn't magic, so please people don't go pointing to Jack and how he is still alive. Also just because I say magic can't do something doesn't mean there are not other means.

Also sadly Evan will not be getting a dog with no nose.


	7. The Call

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Doctor Who but I don't, same goes for Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I have created a poll which may help determine how the next chapter will go. If you people have the time after reading this chapter please go vote through my profile page. I have two different ways I can go with the next chapter.**

**Also in this chapter I make some things up but I tried to keep it as true as possible. This is my longest chapter yet, I hope it makes up for the wait. I had a tough time getting this done.**

_**Chapter 7:**__**The Call**_

Entering the control room Evan sees his dad working beneath the Tardis control console. He is using the sonic screwdriver on a component Evan was sure he hadn't seen there before. Moving over to where his father is Evan kneels beside him, "What is that?"

"Ahhh!" The Doctor quickly sits up only to lie back down from hitting his head on the console. Rubbing his forehead the Doctor turns his head so he can look at Evan. "What are doing here? I told you to stay away from the control room for the next couple days."

"It has already been a couple days and I have barely seen you except when you run in and out of the control room for something. I have tried to keep my curiosity at bay but not even reading on the possible sentience of magic could keep me from wondering what you are up to. Besides you do remember what today is?" Evan shifts his body so he is still looking at his father but at the same time able to peer at the newest component that the Tardis has.

"Evan I haven't forgotten that today is your birthday," The Doctor closes his eyes in concentration for the briefest of seconds before opening them again, "Technically you don't turn eight until a couple more hours from now. Actually I am surprise that you didn't try to find out what I was doing sooner."

"I tried too but the Tardis kept stopping me. Seeing how I have finally been let back into the control room, I think it is safe to say I can now know what you have been doing. So what have you done to the control console?"

"It has been something I have been working on for sometime. I was afraid that I might not have it ready by your eighth birthday, but being the genius that I am, I managed to find a way. This latest upgrade to the Tardis should allow us to reach our destination and remain unnoticed. Well more specifically it keeps me and the Tardis from being notice, you shouldn't have much problem." The Doctor says smugly.

"Where are we going that you would need to take such precaution?" Evan asks worriedly.

"You are going to have to just wait and see. If I explained why I need to take such precaution now, you will figure out where we are going. Don't worry, I will explain everything once we get there but I want to keep it a surprise just for a little while longer." The Doctor says with a huge grin on his face.

"Can I at least get some kind of hint?"

The Doctor appears to think about it for a moment before giving an answer. "Nope"

Evan stares at his father in annoyance but is distracted when music starts playing. The moment the music started his father hurriedly pulls objects from out of his pockets. Ornaments, a remote control, a yo-yo, bag of jelly babies, his glasses, a vile of liquid that glowed as it shook; all fell on to the floor. The Doctor finally shouts in triumph when he pulls out a cell phone. Fumbling with the phone he gets it open and quickly talks in to it, "Martha is that you!"

"I'm glad you answered the phone but couldn't you have given a proper greeting like hello," came Martha's voice through the phone.

"Sorry it's just been so long since I talked to you that I was starting to think that you would never give me a ring. Even though you left me your phone so you could keep in contact."

"Doctor, I don't know how long it has been for you but it has barely been seven months since we parted ways."

"Really" The Doctor says in to the phone before pulling it away so he could stare at it. "I was sure that I had reset it back properly after I had made those adjustments?"

"Adjustments! Doctor please tell me you haven't been tinkering with the only means for me to reach you." Martha's voice shouted out of the phone.

Doctor cringes in response and slowly brings the phone back against his head but keeping it at a safe distance so not to hurt his ears. "Well it was for a very good reason and hold on how was it you heard me say that. I had the phone away from my head and why is your voice coming through so loudly."

"You probably hit the speaker button. Now what reason did you have and don't go changing the subject again!" Taking a moment to see if the speaker is on he then turns it off. Feeling safe that Martha's voice won't come out so loudly anymore; he places the phone against his ear.

"I needed to intercept a phone call in order to keep my exit clean and not worry about any official showing up. Once I was done I made sure to readjust the phone back. Well I thought I had set it back properly. It should have kept to a somewhat relative time to your own. Really I had no idea that the phone was so out of sync with your own time."

"You know what; you can explain everything when you come see me."

"Come see you?" Wondered the Doctor.

"Yes, you did promise to come running if I called and well there is something that needs your attention."

"I will come but not right away. I need to charge the Tardis and then I have some plans afterwards."

"I am in Cardiff right now so can you charge the Tardis and at the same time help Jack with his problem?"

"That works perfectly as the Tardis is going to need to take awhile to charge." The Doctors jumps up and quickly sets the Tardis in motion. "Alright then I will be there shortly."

"Great and Doctor please get here on the right date." Says Martha before the phone disconnects.

"Dad not to be picky but the Tardis is almost fully charged."

"I know but for the trip I have planned, we are going to need a lot more energy. Even if the Tardis was fully charged it wouldn't be enough to get through to our destination." The Doctor moves around the control counsel making adjustments before smiling when he sees the readings on the screen. "Alright then the Tardis is now set to gather the energy we need."

Stepping outside the Doctor looks around while Evan locks the Tardis. With the Tardis locked the Doctor starts walking around for little while before stopping suddenly. Evan nearly runs into his father but stops himself in time. He stares as his father scratches his head and looks around again. "You don't know where we have to go do you?"

"I know where we are going." The ground they are standing on then lurches and slowly begins to lower. "See" the Doctor says childishly.

"Lucky guess," says Evan as he stares at the Torchwood hub.

"I'll have you know that my finely tuned senses are what led us to the right spot." The Doctor says boastfully.

The lift comes to a stop and before the Doctor knows it he is engulfed in a hug. Pulling back Martha smiles at him before she turns to look at Evan. Martha turns back to the Doctor with a curious look on her face.

"Now Martha before you go yelling me again I would like you to meet Evan. He is the reason I had adjusted your phone. You see I had found him at a police station and I couldn't let him be taken by child services. The reason being he is not human he is actually a Gallifreyan." Answers the Doctor in one hurried breath.

"Wow Evan sure has grown since the last time I saw him." Says Jack from behind Martha.

Martha turns and glares at Jack. "Wait a minute you knew about Evan and didn't say anything to me."

"Well things were kind of hectic with the alien threat so there wasn't the time. Besides I have only met Evan once before."

"Is the alien threat what you called my help for?"

"No with Martha's help it was taken care of. What I need your help with is more of a personal problem. It has to do with something that happened the last time I saw you."

"This isn't about the Cybermen I hope?" Worry etched on the Doctor's face.

"It has nothing to do with the Cybermen. Look it will be better if you just see for yourself." Jack pulls out a spray bottle and giving it a good shake sprays some of the contents on to his head. After a few seconds his hair goes from his natural color to a deep blue. Everyone stares before bursting into laughter. "Fine laugh it up, it's not like I didn't get humiliated about it from my team." Jack says in annoyance.

The Doctor stops laughing but there is still a playful smile on his face. "Sorry Jack I'll won't laugh again. Now how is it that your hair became this lovely shade of blue?"

"I don't know, after you have left my hair had changed color. I tried everything to restore it but nothing I do seem to work. I have to constantly dye my hair just to make it look normal." Jack says in frustration.

The Doctor thinks back to the last time he saw Jack. He reflects on what happened that day. After replaying the events in his head he turns to stare at Evan. "Evan did you turn Jack's hair blue."

"I was barely three yet, how could I have turned his hair blue."

"Evan" The Doctor says sternly.

"Fine I did it but come on I was only a toddler. Besides I wasn't aware of most of the things I did then." Evan folds his arms and stares down at the floor.

"Are you telling me that he changed my hair as a toddler? How could he have done that and how can he remember something from when he was so young?"

"I told you not to underestimate Evan and you thought he was harmless. As for the memory well Gallifreyans have a highly developed brain. Now about fixing your hair there is not much I can do."

"So what my hair is stuck like this."

"There maybe not much I can do but Evan should be able to reverse it since he was the one who did it in the first place."

"What no, I just started to get a better understanding of my abilities. I'm not even sure if I can change his hair back to normal at the moment."

"Evan it will be just like how you have been practicing in using your telepathic abilities and the controlling of your emotions to influence your power. Why not give it try; you may just get it to work." Placing a comforting hand on Evan the Doctor nudges him in front of Jack.

"Now hold on I don't want my hair any worse than it is so..."

"Jack this is your best bet so don't worry. Really what's the worst that can happen; you get turned into a frog." The Doctor gives a reassuring smile to Evan then moves back behind Evan.

Evan closes his eyes so he can focus on his magic. Instead of previous times where he released his magic through extreme emotion; this time he was using his telepathic power to influence his magic. From his different experiments he so far had only been able to do small feats. Still he didn't need that much power to change Jack's hair color. Having a firm grasp he releases his magic with the command to change Jack's hair. He opens his eyes only to see Jack's hair has indeed change but to the color pink, he snickers at Jacks new look. Taking a look back he sees Martha and his father are barely holding there own laughter back.

"Well Jack, Evan did change your hair color and you're not a toad either." Martha says.

"What, oh come on!" Jack says as he looks at his reflection.

"Don't go berserk yet let me just try one more time."

"No thank you." Answers Jack.

"Now Jack give Evan one more chance I'm sure he can get it this time." Assures the Doctor.

"Fine but I better not end up bald."

Evan focuses again but this time he is more specific in his command. He opens his eyes to see that he has succeeded. "It worked" he shouts happily.

Jack looks at his reflection and smiles at seeing his hair back to normal. "Great job but I am curious about this ability you have. I wasn't aware that Time Lords had such power."

The smile on Evan's face fades at Jack's statement. "They don't. Look I'm going to take a look around if that's okay." Before he even gets a response Evan begins to move away.

"Sure" Jack answers but is confused at Evan's sudden changed of mood. "What's wrong?" Jack questions the Doctor.

"You brought up a touché subject with Evan. You see he isn't a Time Lord."

"But I thought you said that he is the same species as you are?" Martha asks.

"Just because he is a Gallifreyan doesn't automatically make him a Time Lord. You remembered how I told you about the Untempered Schism. Well it is not just some rite of passage. It is what makes a Gallifreyan connected to the universe and able to sense time. Time Lord was not just a title that was claimed by Gallifreyans. Being a Lord of Time means that you can understand and sense time in a way that most beings can't even begin to imagine."

"I know Gallifrey is gone but can't you just travel back to a time when it still existed?" wondered Jack.

"Tell me Jack when you were a Time Agent was there any attempts to visit Gallifrey?"

"Well yes but every time we tried it always ended in failure. We could never figure out why we couldn't visit the home world of the Time Lords. No matter what point in time we tried to go to."

"That is because Gallifrey is protected by temporal shields. One of the earliest acts by the Time Lords was to make sure that no one could travel in to Gallifrey's past in fear that someone would try and alter it. So a shield was created that prevented this from happening. This also prevented travel to Gallifrey's future."

"If Gallifrey had shields preventing of time travel how did your own people traveled through time?" asked Martha.

"It is because of a few things that allowed Time Lords through. First the Matrix: a computer system that contained the information of every Time Lord. It recorded the entire life of a Time Lord even before they have experienced it for themselves. The Matrix worked in combination with the Tardises. The Tardis would only take a Time Lord to his or her own relative time on Gallifrey. If five months has past for a Time Lord and he decided to return to Gallifrey then they would return five months from the day that they left. Now the timing may not always be exactly the same but it usually wasn't a big difference. Then there was the Eye of Harmony which was the power source for the Tardis. There is more but I won't tell you because they are secrets of the Time Lords. In combination this allowed Time Lords to travel through time while keeping Gallifrey safe. This system wasn't perfect and there were exceptions. With enough power one could get through but that would be beyond most beings capabilities. Then there is a device on Gallifrey called the Time Scoop which could pull an individual from the time they are in to Gallifrey; even if it meant being out of sync with their time or being at a point of time they already visited."

"Even with these restrictions wouldn't the Time Lords still discover that they are going to face destruction and try to prevent it?" Ask Jack.

"Time Lords tended to be custodians of time. Most often they went out to fix a problem in the fabric of time and space. They also recorded the history of other civilizations. When they did that it was mostly observation and they almost never left the Tardis. They rarely got involved which meant there wasn't that much of interaction. Some did try to prevent Gallifrey's destruction but in the end it created such problems in time that most often it failed. Before you ask yes the Matrix also recorded my life but only up to the finale battle. I believe it stopped recording my life at the end of my eighth incarnation because my Tardis was no longer connected to the Eye of Harmony from that point on. It is why I have to refuel my Tardis on the rift because it no longer has its primary power source."

"So how come Evan exists but there aren't any other Time Lords or Gallifreyans alive out there?" Martha wonders.

"I'm not sure how Evan is alive. We have tried looking back through his memories but so far we can only manage to when I found him. His earlier memories are blocked most likely caused by the event that forced him to regenerate. He needs to let those memories come back on there own. I can't go in there and force him to remember. As for why not more Time Lords didn't survive that is because of the Call."

"The Call?" asked Martha.

"It is a summons for all Time Lords to return to Gallifrey. The moment the Call is sent out any Time Lord who exist relative from the time the call is made must return. If a Time Lord didn't return immediately then their Tardis would be forcefully pulled back to Gallifrey. Finally if any persons that still haven't return because they weren't inside a Tardis was pulled back to Gallifrey by the Time Scoop. Now ordinary Gallifreyans tended to stay within Gallifreyan controlled territory but if there were any away then they too would heed the Call. So during the last time war the Call was made in hopes that the combine force of every Gallifreyan would turn the tides of the war. In the end that only sealed the destruction of the Time Lords because when Gallifrey was destroyed they were all there."

"But what about the Master?" questions Jack.

"He traveled to point in time that Time Lords did not go to. That does not mean the Time Lords didn't do anything. They most likely called his Tardis back but by then he must have used the Chameleon Arch and left. Becoming human would have made it impossible for him to be pulled through time because the data they would have would no longer match. Sure they could have sent someone to retrieve him but mostly likely they thought where he was would be a fitting punishment: Being trapped in a time that was nearing the end and with no Tardis to escape."

"When you put it that way it is a very cruel punishment." Martha thinks over everything the Doctor has said when she gets an idea, "Do you think maybe some other Time Lords used the Chameleon Arch to escape the war?"

The Doctor shrugs his shoulders. "It is possible but I have no way of finding them if they did so it doesn't change anything. Until their essence is restored they are whatever they have changed themselves into and not Time Lords."

"Could that be how Evan survived?" Jack suggests.

The Doctor sighs, "Possible but I have no way of confirming that. I have even tried going back to before I found Evan so I could watch events unfold but the Tardis won't let me. I never forced the issue because if the Tardis is preventing me from going there then I know it is better to leave things be, well for now at least." A noise from behind the Doctor causes him to turn around. The lift that Evan and the Doctor came down on is rising back up.

"You better go my team is returning and I'm not sure how they will react to you. Just go through there it will lead you to another way out."

Seeing the lift rise up Evan heads back to where the others are. "Dad what's going on?"

"It's time for us to go," seeing still a somewhat downcast expression on Evan's face. The Doctor thinks of a way to cheer him up. "Besides I think it is time for you to found out your birthday surprise." Evan instantly perks up at that albeit somewhat wearily considering how cautious his father was about going there.

"Birthday? Why didn't you say anything sooner? We could have a party." Says Jack

"I have something planed for Evan's birthday, just me and him, but perhaps some other time."

"Well Happy Birthday Evan! So how old are you turning?"

"I am turning eight years old." Evan says proudly to Martha.

"Well congratulations"

Seeing the lift stopping the Doctor begins heading out the other exist. "We better get going. Take care of yourself Martha, Jack."

"Goodbye Doctor and you better fix your phone mister."

"See you later Doctor and do try to come by more often."

"I will and next time I come by Jack I want to meet your team."

"Bye" says Evan waving as he follows his dad through the exit.

"Goodbye and thanks for fixing my hair."

"Take care Evan and try to keep your dad out of trouble."

"I have better luck changing the laws of the universe."

"Hey!" Shouts the Doctor indigently. This causes everyone to laugh.

* * *

"That way was much longer then the way we came in," exclaims Evan as he entered the Tardis.

"Look at it this way; it gave the Tardis some more time to gather energy." Clasping his hands together the Doctor rushes to check the data on the screen. Grinning at what he sees he starts dancing around the console flipping and adjusting different controls. He then stops suddenly and grins at Evan. "You better hold on because this is going to be the bumpiest ride you ever had in the Tardis."

Evan's eyes grow huge at that announcement and he quickly straps himself into the chair. He watches in trepidation as his father pulls a lever. The Tardis jerks and the time router starts moving at a rapid pace. Even though he is secure in the chair Evan feels like he is going to be thrown across the room. He never remembers having such a ruff ride before in the Tardis. He is grateful when the Tardis suddenly stops. Evan looks to his father only to find that he is still in the same spot from when they started and he wonders how his dad managed to not be thrown across the room.

"Well Evan why don't you go take a look outside at where we are."

Evan slowly unstraps himself and makes his way to the door. Hesitating for a moment at the door he then pulls it open. His mouth hangs open as he stares at the view before him. He can't believe what he is seeing.

The Doctor moves behind Evan and puts his arm around him. "Welcome to Gallifrey."

**A/N: Good news is I am finally at the chapter I have been dying to write. The bad news is this may take awhile because I will need to watch some of the classic series episodes. I already have some episodes but not all of them. I can tell you that the Doctor will not be running into any younger versions of himself. So if you are hoping of a running in to of a classic Doctor get that thought out of mind (Go watch the Children in Need special **_**Time Crash**_** for that). I also already know when in Gallifrey's past they are at and it will not be during the Last Great Time War. Early treat to the people who can guess after what episode or story arc from the classic series I will be working from (everybody else will have to wait to see what the treat is until the next chapter). ONLY ONE GUESS PEOPLE.**

**Don't forget to vote.**


End file.
